left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chaoswolf75
Welcome! Hi Chaoswolf75 -- we're excited to have Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. * Add categories to your pages to help you navigate between similar articles. For example, a wiki about Disney cartoons would have a Disney Characters category, with pages about Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. Readers can click on the name of the category link at the bottom of an article to find a list of the other pages in that category. Use the "Add category" button to create a new category, or to put an article into an existing category. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Need any help? --Sixxy 16:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :My brother is having a break from wikia's,i'll let him to make me a bueaucrat so i can properly give orders and make decisions. Mr.Wolf 17:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Right No problemo. Also: Thanx for the compliment 'bout the Lobber and Leviathin. Sorry for the typos at the Leviathin(I typed LeviathAn instead of Leviathin. ps:this is gonna be an awesome mod. @Shadow. 75 retired direct comments to me or the other wolf. PS you should see our other work. Dog This strikes me as something like fallout. When you kill someone, like a tribal, can you loot their weapons and stuff?--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Lol.I meant the other wolf.This one retired from wikis. SixD The Gorrilaz Fan Talk 20:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC)x :They will drop their Weapons and they drop whatever supplies they had,so killing a MEdic will make them drop their pistol and Medkits,so you can pick 'em up. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi i am Nelo's friend. Can you let me know about Left 4 Dead Eleventy? 15:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Where can you download this mod?Megacodlover 07:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) edWolfMod Nelo Angelo and I have been talking for a while, and he keeps talking about your creation, WolfMod. If you don't mind, I'd like some information and if possible, a copy. EightOhEight Yeah, that's what Nelo said. Anyway about information. * Is the WolfMod really an engine by itself? That really interests me. * How does it work, ultimately? * Can it edit all games? * Does it have a texture editor? * and how did you make it? Thanks, EightOhEight So what kind of features does the engine have? And I'm very sorry to hear that... -- That sounds amazing. How advanced is the AI system? -- What about stealth? Does the engine have good AI sensory and vision modules or do they just start firing when you're trying to sneak past? -- 17:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) And why haven't you marketed this!? Okay, so what do I need to do for you to get a copy? -- 17:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) To be honest with you - I've only worked on two mods. One was a SWAT mod for CoD4 and the other is the Lance Mod I'm currently working on with Nelo for Borderlands. However, I make games from scratch with dev teams online - I'm a renderer. We even tried making our own engine, but due to perfunctory maintenance it was canceled. -- 17:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Me and Nelo don't count as a team? -- 17:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm gunna do work now and again. I just have been playing my 360 more. [[User:SixDog|''§ixxyD.]] Talk to me. 16:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) -- Okay, so I'm going to make one last shot. Me and Nelo are making a mod for Borderlands. I can't do anything but code editing in WillowTree. It'd make it a lot easier to do if I had a adequate modding program of my own. I know that you don't give a rat's ass about the Borderlands mod, but I will do my best to help out with L4D Eleventy afterward. I'm not exactly sure what the whole project is, but I'll do my best to contribute. Thanks again, EightOhEight : I can vouch for him on this. 'Nelo Angelo 9 ''' 17:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I have examples of my work - I really dislike uploading my work on websites, though. I've had a few incidents with rippers. I'm a graphic engineer (not legally, hopefully soon, though). I've made a 86 sq km landscape (it's 35 GB on my Hard Drive). User:EightOhEight That's what I do. Render. Want a few examples? Wiki doesn't support .gmi, but I have imported some into .png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100228083610/callofduty/images/b/b2/HK416_Tactical.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100211050005/callofduty/images/7/76/GoldChrome1.png Those are very old, so I was able to extract them into a .jpg. Now I use Gemini, however, and the wiki does not support Gemini files. -- They were made using Blender, which is freeware, so I'd consider them decent. Requesting Again It's been about two months since my last request for WolfMod. I'm going to request again, because I've gotten a lot more experience with modding and game designing. I've assembled quite a large team for an FPS which is currently in production, and I'd like to use WolfMod to mod games like Red Dead Redemption and Fallout: New Vegas. Thanks, EightOhEight.